Black butler and Cheshire Cat
by CashyHoray1.00
Summary: Walter was ready to die in the burning zeppelin next to the corpse of the Doc, but things usually did not happen the way he would have liked them to. When he opens his eyes again, he and someone he had not expected find themselves in the Hunter X Hunter universe.
1. Chapter 00 Prologue

**Chapter 00 – Prologue**

_An Angel of Death will visit your home_

_Bringing good fortune and protection_

_Pity be upon those who are against him_

_For their insolence will bring naught but their execution_

In these last few weeks Robert Cross reread those particular lines for the hundredth time, thinking about the possible implications of said paragraph. It would be the last week until a new month started and he once again got another poem-like fortunetelling.

He was a good friend with Light Nostrade from the time when they both lead just a simple street gang in their younger years. They formed a bond of brotherhood there, which they would never forget and their oath to become sometime in the future one of the greatest leaders of the mafia, a member of the ten Dons.

As they grew older, he realized that he did not want to lose his best friend and brother in all but blood and let him lead their little gang back home. They exchanged phone numbers and as soon as he had packed his things, Robert traveled to another continent and tried his luck there, so that both of them had a chance to become Dons. Of course this was easier said than done, but he managed in a short amount of time to get quite a few followers who were not content with the way their current Don lead the mafia or from gangs he had defeated in the past. Light, like the nice guy he sometimes was, also sent some of his people over to help him through the beginning and in the worst times.

The current Don naturally was not ecstatic with them trying to gain too much power in his domain and killed most of his members off in a short amount of time through assassinations, bombings and rigged fights. This threw him back a few years in his plans, but there was nothing he could have done against it. So he continued to live in the shadows and once again gather members and funds as inconspicuously as possible.

Nothing changed for many years in his plan to become of Don - he still dreamed about it at night - but was still far away from archiving it. He kept in contact with his best friend through, who also was not as successful as they planned. Light married a beautiful woman and had a child with her, but tragically she died because of complications with their child's birth. He become more reclusive and did his very best to protect his little daughter from the evils of the world. Being the leader of a mafia gang was not easy and people were often killed by members of a different gang. Even if the death of his wife was tragic and had nothing to do with his work, he still did not want his daughter to be killed in the crossfire of his shady dealings.

And then eight years had passed and something miraculous happened. It seemed that little Neon Nostrade was quite the fortuneteller, a real fortuneteller. Light told him that he did not trust too much in what his daughter said at first, but in the end everything she wrote down turned out to be true.

Of course, Robert too was skeptical at first, but who would not? Light loved his daughter so much; he would probably believe anything she said. The next day a letter with five little paragraphs was delivered to him by one of Light's most trusted and loyal bodyguards.

He took some time to read things over. It was written like a poem and for each week there was a paragraph with four rows each. Since they lead the gang together, Light knew his full name, his blood type and his birthday; information his daughter apparently need for predicting the future.

But after thinking things through, he decided to just ignore it. If business would not get better, he would try again next month. The month ended like the ones before with no changes whatsoever and then he looked once again at the piece of paper he had ignored.

He decided. Next month he would try it, either he threw everything on the line to become a Don or he would die trying! The humiliation that came with his first defeat at the hands of the Don was even after all this years still fresh in his mind. No, he swore to himself, something like that would never happen again.

And so he did exactly as his fortune told him to. It was incredible. The little piece of paper was absolutely right in every aspect. He gained more money, more fame and more new connections in only one month than in his last two years together. Now he had a real chance to become the next Don!

He continued to listen to the hidden knowledge the written fortunes provided for the next seven months until he reached that particular paragraph.

At first he thought that the Don found out about him becoming more and more of a threat again and would send an assassin to kill him, an angel of death, but this angel would not kill or even hurt him, it would help him!

He would be protected by a strong something, he still could not imagine how this angel of death would look like, but it would kill everyone who would be against him! His hands were shacking with excitement as he reread the last paragraph.

Once finished Robert looked up to the man sitting on the other side of his desk. He was a skinny older man wearing an all-black butler attire with black fingerless gloves. His eyes were silvery blue - a monocle over his left eye - and he wore his black hair in a ponytail. He looked like nothing special at all, but had managed to defeat ten of his bodyguards - two of them were Hunters - with ease. Of course he had to test his guest and future butler before employing him. This was his chance to become one of the ten Dons.

"What was your name again?" asked Robert as he looked excitedly at the older man.

"Walter C. Dornez."

* * *

_**AN: Now that is it for the prologue of my new Hunter X Hunter and Hellsing crossover story. Hurray! Thanks go to reven228 again!**_

_**Next chapter will be about what happened to Walter in the Hellsing universe and the story will really start in the third chapter. So that you know…**_


	2. Chapter 01 Walter's Story

**Chapter 01 – Walter's Story**

He was arrogant back then, far too arrogant, bratty and an egomaniacal idiot. He had thought he was the greatest, fastest and strongest, the best of the best, the crème de la crème. The planets in their solar system did not orbit around the sun, but around Walter C. Dornez himself.

He was the only son of the famous vampire hunter Mikhail R. Dornez. His childhood was spent with knifes and rifles and wires instead of making friends and running around happily. His father trained him since he was able to hold weapons without letting them fall in the ways of a vampire and ghoul slayer. He never knew his mother or even her name or her appearance and his father did not say anything about her.

Since he was young, he only had his father. Friends were impossible to make when he had sometime a little bit of time for himself. They were all too different. He was aware and had experienced the dark side of the world and supernatural beings, while they sat at home with their loved mummy and pappy and lived happily ever after. In addition his father often enough told him that friends where unimportant, they were beneath them and only distractions in their work. Each weakness had to be eliminated.

So he trained and trained and trained. Different hand-to-hand-combat styles, weapon handling with different kinds of knives and guns, and of course how to use his special wires. He was often hurt and in pain after the training sessions when his father hit him too hard and Walter was to slow to dodge, or when he cut himself with his own wires or his knives. His father would backhand him for this and they would start the training session from the beginning. The littlest mistake could become his death in this work environment after all.

When he was ten, he was sent by his father to the Hellsing Organization while he would continue to travel around the world alone and kill vampires. He said that they would help him with finding and exterminating vampires. They would make him even stronger. After that he never saw his father again or even heard about him. But the Hellsing Organization did not make him stronger, they just made him arrogant. Even among all those experienced expert fighters, he was still the strongest with complete ease.

He was the strongest there – the strongest human. Alucard was an ancient vampire, the oldest he had ever met, and someone he could not kill with all his abilities. He tried and failed and tried again and failed again. He did not like it at first and it lasted a long time until he could live with this particular fact without throwing a gigantic tantrum. Alucard was far stronger than him, even when he used all his powers and even threw his life into the battle. He would still have lost against the never-ending might of the vampire Alucard. It certainly was a big blow to his pride. There was a vampire who he, Walter C. Dornez, could not kill. And he was making fun of him continuously.

After about two years of fighting each other to Arthur Hellsing's continuous dismay, it finally came to a still stand. He knew and really realized that he could not defeat him, so he just ignored the problem. There was no possible way another person could defeat him, so he did not feel too bad about it. He was not stronger than Alucard, but in terms of strength he was directly under him and after Walter there followed the other unimportant hunters and military people of Hellsing. He was second best but at least he was human.

After this realization, they sort of became companions or dare he even say friends. They would tease each other – the vampire would win most of their teasing fights – bicker like little children and make nuisances out of themselves in front of a raging Arthur. That was his first experience of something akin to a childhood and fun with did not include slaughtering people, ghouls or vampires. They became something like friends, which surprised even him. They were so different, but understood each other well enough.

He smoked, he cursed, he killed, he was most of the time a complete asshole to every stranger he met and even the people knowing him. He took orders from no one except Arthur Hellsing and maybe a little bit from Alucard since he clearly had the experience that came with age.

Then 1944 came and he turned fourteen. Arthur sent them to Warschau to kill a few important SS members. He remembered the day clearly. He was flying with an American aircraft, was smoking bad cigarettes, jumped from the plane with Alucard's coffin and disrupted the Mayor's dinner with a bang. They traded a few words and blows, Walter killed the lesser vampires slash humans and got beat up by the Captain after Alucard woke up and ran away with his coffin.

The Major and the Doc also left and then he was completely left alone with the Captain. They fought and for a while he thought he was winning, but in the end the other was far stronger and managed to overpower him. He was unconscious for some time and not sure what happened in the meanwhile. When he woke up again, he was lying on the floor before the Major and Doc, while the Captain held him down to the floor. His gloves were also missing.

"Oh, are you finally awake? Now that was a surprise that we would meet again so soon. Do not you think so too, Major?"

"Ah, what are you talking about? I always knew the boy would come to us sooner or later, my dear Doc."

"To hell with you shitheads! Let my go!" Walter screamed as he tried to get free his hands from the one's of the Captain.

"My, my… what a spirited wild cat, we have here. Good job in catching the wild thing, Captain." The Captain nodded his head in acceptance. Walter once again tried to get his hands out.

"Die, bastard!" Walter sneered in defiance.

"Now, now, not so fast. I have heard so much about you, little Angel of Death. So strong and still human, perfect, an unique specimen. Interesting one would say. Doc, if you would…" The Doc moved over to Walter with an enormous, empty injection.

"What do you want, you sick fuck?" Walter yelled as he began to struggle violently once again. The Doc moved closer to him, pulled his sleeve up and rammed the injection into his arm. He drew some of his blood up into the former empty vial.

"I am just taking some blood from you. For experimental purposes of course. You seem to be a really fine specimen after all."

"Why would you do something like that, you sick creeps?"

"Now is not the time for this. Sometime in the future you will join us, willingly or unwillingly."

"No way in hell, only over my dead decaying body!"

"Well that could be arranged, but not now, boy. I let the Captain bring you here for a reason, and it would be best if you would listen."

"Why should I listen to you, fatass?"

"For information one would think. Right now we are not strong enough, you know? We are still only at the beginning of our journey. We just got something amazing a few years before and could not really test it until now. So we need more time. Time for more experiments."

"And? What should happen then? You really think you can run from Alucard? Not with this body, you fat pig."

"I was not aware that you worry for our escape, boy. But you do not have to; we already have a back-up plan. So there is no need to worry. But you can tell your superior about all we told you. In about fifty years we will meet again and then my boy, you will join us in our glorious war."

"Like hell!"

"Yes, it will be like hell, a hell on earth. Our new war, an indeed beautiful war. But I am saying too much. We will see you once again after some preparation time. _Also lebe wohl, kleiner Engel des Todes._ (So farewell, little Angel of Death.)"

"B-bastar-" And he was hit unconscious by the Captain still hovering above him.

"Oye, lazy bum. What are you doing lying on the floor like some washed up ragdoll?" Walter felt something hard hit his side.

"Alucard, you bastard." He could never forget his voice.

"Yo, did you have fun?"

"Tch. Why were not you here before?"

"I was searching for something."

"Searching for something?" Walter left eye twitched in annoyance. "What was so important anyway?"

"Hn." Alucard started to walk away, his coffin with newly acquired legs running after him.

"Bastard!" Walter yelled after him, before jumping to his feet and running after the vampire.

In the end they decided to blow the base up, destroying therefore everything in it. Millennium was thought to be dead by most people, but only a few knew the truth, the truth that Millennium managed to somehow vanish from the face of the earth.

"So, you tell me that they will once again attack in fifty years?" asked Arthur as he looked at Walter with a curious expression.

"Yes, that was what he told me."

"Hmm, I really do not like this. No, I really do not like this at all. Those Nazi-pigs have given up there little war and for what? You told me they have found something. It must have been something more important then the destruction of their enemies and that is giving me an uneasy feeling. What did they find? What is so important to them that they are willing to lose?"

"I am sorry to say, but I have no idea, Sir."

"And fifty years is a long time. Who knows what they are doing in those fifty long years? Experiments for creating new and better vampires, but will they manage? I have no idea…" Arthur frowned as he took a sip from his tea. "But at least we have time to prepare. From now on I will begin to gather my own personal army to combat those experiments the Mayor has planned. He wants a war and he will get one with the best people I can get. What do you… Walter? Walter!"

"Huh, Sir. Please excuse me, I was lost in my own thoughts."

"Is there a problem? You seem to be rather levelheaded after your run in with them and the loss to the Captain."

"No, Sir. I am just a bit tired and my mood a bit put down. Damned this! I absolutely hate to lose to these sick fucks!"

"Hahaha! I thought it is something like this. Rest for a while. Since we do not know where those Nazi-pigs hide, we cannot do anything for now." Walter left Arthur's office and walked towards his room still lost in thoughts. He had not informed him about the part of him joining Millennium according to the Mayor. Back then he thought it was laughable, he would never join them, but with time came experience and a strange sense for future happenings.

Arthur never really married and continued to gather the best people in his Hellsing Organization. After years of waiting to see hide or hair from Millennium, he ordered Alucard to sleep. He was sometimes too dangerous and for the time being unnecessary. Before the fifty years where up, he would reawaken him again for their fight with Millennium, but until then it was better if he slept and did not make any pointless trouble.

Walter continued to serve the organization with his skills as Angel of Death with the few vampires around and most of the time as a simple butler for Arthur. As his superior grew older came the realization to Arthur that he might not be able to live that long and once he was dead, nobody would continue his work and defeat the possible threat of Millennium.

Arthur could not let his younger brother Richard lead the Hellsing Household. He did not like to talk about family in this way, but Richard would ruin them. Walter called him in their earlier discussions an egoistical piece of shit with a superior complex ten miles wide and he had to agree. So there was only one possible solution.

Arthur had to get an heir. He found a good-looking lady, went on some first-rate and expensive dates and after a while married her. He was afraid of already being too late. He had grown old in all those years and hoped he was still potent enough to impregnate her. After three years of trying finally a little girl with light blond hair and blue eyes was born. She looked so much like him and he loved her dearly.

He sent his wife away from England 'to enjoy herself'. They were not in love with or even liked each other. Arthur just needed a child and this woman searched for a husband to leech money off. Both got what they wanted and were happy.

With the help of Walter Arthur raised his daughter Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing into a strong and intelligent little girl and the future leader of Hellsing, but he was not able to be with her that long. His earlier prediction became true. He was not going to last until the next attack of Millennium came. He would die before.

Integra was twelve at the time Arthur passed away. Richard returned after hearing about his brother's demise wanting to immediately take control over Hellsing, but was denied. In his will Arthur stated that his daughter Integra was to become the new head of the Hellsing family and organization. Unhappy with the recent results he tried to murder Integra.

Walter was aware of this through and let her fight alone. It would be only five years until Millennium would make their attack and they needed Alucard, but not everyone could just awaken the ancient vampire from his sleep. It had to be a Hellsing. It had to be a brave Hellsing with a strong will and nerves of steel. Alucard would accept nothing less and Integra managed to do this all.

She killed her uncle and freed the vampire. He continued to stay by her side, serving as her loyal butler and weapon expert while she sent Alucard out to slaughter the few vampires in Britain. Alucard would often send him knowing smirks, but never say anything to his 'Master'.

Five years passed and nothing happened. Walter was feeling uneasy and his fingers twitching to release his wires once again. They continued with their lives like before.

Another five years passed before Millennium finally attacked. They sent the Valentine brothers to eliminate the Hellsing forces, the ones her father managed to gather throughout his whole life. They were not strong and were obviously sent here to kill and later be killed after Walter's opinion. They managed to kill everyone except Integra, Alucard, the baby Draculina Seras, the guests and Walter himself. It was something like an introduction, annihilation and a warning all in one.

Walter contacted the 'Wild Geese', a group of mercenaries who would do anything for a bit of money. It was the best solution for their current lac of manpower he could find at that moment. They were not the best, but better than most and had the experience they needed. Through the Valentine brothers, they at least now knew that Millennium was planning to attack soon.

In a meeting between the Queen, the Convention of Twelve and the leader of the Vatican's Special Section XIII Enrico Maxwell a little catboy barged into their room without offsetting any of his carefully planned security. He was called Warrant Officer Schrödinger and brought with him a device to transfer pictures and voices. The Major made an appearance and declared war on Britain.

It was not long until they really attacked. One of them - First Lieutenant Zorin Blitz - attacked directly the Hellsing Manor, the Wild Geese and Seras and the others just plain out attacked England. It was bloody, it was coldhearted and it was the war the Major predicted over fifty years ago. After making sure Penwood knew what would happen, he drove Integra towards their Mansion on her orders, but had to halt along the way. The Captain once again appeared out of the flames burning the city to ashes.

Walter told her to take another route; he would stay his ground and fight him. He loathed the thought about letting her alone with vampiric SS members running amok, but also knew she could look after herself, but if they attacked her together, she would not stand a chance.

"Come back alive at any cost… at any cost!" she said and Walter had a hard time stopping his chuckles from escaping his mouth. What an order!

"As you command!" he said with a grave voice reminding himself of his situation. Once Integra drove of, he unleashed the might of his wires once again against the Captain who in return caught them like he did over fifty years ago. Walter gritted his teeth in annoyance. Was he that outclassed? But at least now he was hundred percent sure it was the same one he fought all those years ago.

"Just as I thought. I thought it was you." Walter said seriously. Behind the Captain one of the zeppelins landed and he could hear the annoying voice of the Major say,

"You are exactly right, boy! I have not seen you in such a long time! As I recall, it has been nearly fifty-five years. Why are you always… always… always showing up and interrupting 'our meal'?" One of the big searchlights blinded him for a moment and gave the Captain a weakness to attack. He had long passed his prime but still had amazing reflexes, but his body was old and easily broken. Back then he would not have been blinded for so long, but that was forty years ago. The Captain hit him square in the face and catapulted his body into the ruins of a burning house.

"Do not be too harsh on him, my Captain. We still need him for our purpose."

Walter sent his wires towards the Captain again, but only managed to scratch him. Sometimes he thought, it must have been nice to have a vampire's strength and speed. He could do nothing but send his wires at his opponent. He had no superhuman speed or strength he could use against a vampire of that caliber and Integra ordered him to come back alive, so he was not really certain if he should just do a suicide stunt and should try to take this creature with him to hell. His wires were completely ignored. They cut into the man's flesh but in the next moment were gone again. Something hit him in the head and he blacked out.

The next time he woke he was strapped to a cold metal table, shackles holding his arms and feet to the flat surface. He tried to squirm, but his muscled protested by the littlest movements.

"Good, you are awake. I thought you would never wake up again."

"W-w-?" Walter tried to ask. Even his vocal cords burned with a ferocity he had never known before.

"Why? You are our secret weapon after all. Even before we met personally, I looked into your files and reports I found and I must really say, they were most enlightening. Such an amazing human, I thought back then, stronger and faster and better than them but ultimately still just a human. You would certainly make a fine and strong vampire, maybe even stronger than our dear Captain." The Doc chuckled.

"I have already implanted the chip into your brain that lets us control you. Your emotions were cut off and now you will do as we say like a good puppet. Interesting right? I have studied hard until I have finally managed to create such a device. Ah! And before I forget, even if you manage to go against the Major's and mine orders, I will push this little button and you will burst into flames. Brilliant, absolutely brilliant!" He showed Walter the little device, a remote control, he held in his hand.

"And the main event has not even started! Soon Alucard will arrive after we had managed to get him onto the ship and he will unleash his full power. Hahaha! I really cannot wait to see this. The river of Death! It must be amazing." He felt a needle pierce his skin, and his body started to burn even more as a bout of nausea washed over him.

"And after he unleashes it, the final fights will be begin. You, my lovely secret weapon, will fight Alucard, your master Sir Integra Hellsing will be led towards the Major and if the Draculina Seras survives Blitz's attack then she can fight with our Captain. It is as easy as that." He was not so sure about Integra, but Alucard was due to return sometime soon now. For Seras he left a little present, the Harkonnen II, 30mm semi-automatic cannon, one of his masterpieces. She would know what to do with it.

"You will be strong, stronger than ever before and Alucard will need all his souls, all of his blood, back and then we will strike! I created Schrödinger only for this one purpose. To defeat the almighty vampire Alucard. He is everywhere and nowhere. As long as he thinks he exists, he will exist, but what would happen if he lost himself in all those other souls Alucard absorbed?" The Doc asked rhetorically as his grin nearly split his face.

"Then Schrödinger will cease to exist and with him the vampire Alucard. A genius plan, do not you think so?" Walter wanted to give a bitefull remark but could not move his mouth.

"But now, our secret weapon, stand up, put your new clothes on and follow me to where the Major is." And Walter did what he said. He could not move his body according to his will anymore and could not even answer the Doc. With newfound strength he knew he did not have before, he broke through the metal shackles and walked towards the clothes lying on the chair in the corner of the room. They were similar to his old butler clothes, only his shirt was in black and he had stylish chains handing all around.

And then he noticed something. He looked at his hands and realized they changed. They were no longer wrinkly with here and there a liver spot or old scar, no, they were once again young looking and healthy. His skin was flawless. What had they done to him? The Doc seemed to have noticed his short pause.

"Oh, I forgot to inform you that we did some upgrades on your body. Now you are even stronger. Instead of your old wrinkly human body, you now have a vampiric one in the prime of your life. Even before, you had high agility and reflexes. You were so amazingly skilled in combat with those microfilament wires, which you hide in your gloves, and now I have turned you into an artificial vampire. Super strength, super speed, super stamina, immortality, regeneration, is not that truly amazing?" If there was something he valued more than even his life, it was his humanity and they took it from him. He often talked to Alucard that he was happy with being human, that he was happy growing old and eventually dying, he was happy not being a monster, even if it meant being weaker and able to die.

His body continued to dress and follow the Doc outside his laboratory. Behind the door waited the Captain as emotionless as ever and followed close behind them. They walked along some corridors and up some stairs until they reached the end. He could hear the voice of Maxwell ringing through the whole city and zeppelin.

Down below, London was in flames. With his enhanced senses he could hear the innocents down there screaming for help, the Millennium members slaughtering them, bombs going of, them laughing madly and many other things he did not want to hear. He smelled the blood, the burning flesh, the dead…

"Stay here and be still. If someone attacks the Major, kill them." The Doc ordered and he did as he said. The Doc climbed up to the very top of the zeppelin.

"M-major. Major! It is dangerous! Please come inside!" Walter could hear the Doc yell.

"Doc. Can we use _that_ yet?" was answered after a short pause.

"Ah, yes. It is dangerous, but I have done exactly as you asked. After a bit of rushed surgery, it is in a volatile state."

"That is splendid. Most satisfactory."

"It is certainly a fine specimen."

"Good job, Doc." said Schrödinger in his usual annoying voice.

"Why do not you do a bit of work, you idiot?!" Doc yelled.

"I _have_ been working!" it had the typical hiss of a cat in it. "I went to Hellsing Manor to check up on Zorin!"

"Oh, I see."

"_Achtung!_ (Attention!) First Battalion, don your anti-ultraviolet equipment. Regroup!" ordered the Major; from below Walter could here as answer, "Regroup, first Battalion!"

The knights of the church jumped out of their helicopters, ready to fight the vampires and hordes of undead. "Keep watch there and over there. Eradicate our enemy! Our goal lies straight ahead! The Death Sentence! Carry it out!" at the end he snapped his fingers and Walter could here the machine guns going off. Some of the rockets hit the zeppelin they were on. He went up to where the others stood with the Captain. His orders were to protect the Major from all threats.

"Major! Please get inside! Even with this ship's special light metal armor, it will not last very long! Major… Ma-" The Major continued standing on top of the zeppelin, whirling his arms around as if he were a conductor in front of a gigantic orchestra. "He is playing music… It is the music of the battlefield. He is conducting it. The melody of war! And we are the instruments! Instruments that all raise the tone, howl and creep about! No one can interrupt his performance." A helicopter appeared besides the Mayor wanting to shoot him down. Before they could fire, Walter unleashed his wires and cut through the helicopter with ease.

"Nice work, Butler." the Captain was standing behind him. The Major started laughing madly. "It was decided over half a century ago! For a god of death, the deathman's head is the most befitting!" He continued laughing loudly.

And then he could finally feel Alucard finally arriving. Walter continued looking at the battlefield. He just hoped that both Seras and Integra were still alive. The Captain beside him jumped down and met both Aluard and Anderson in the middle of the remaining troops.

"We, who gathered in front of a painting of a line of spears, have been reunited before a real line of spears. The armored assault group of soldiers from the Third Reich turned into vampires; the 'Last Battalion'. Remaining troop strength: 572 soldiers. The Papal force of the Roman Catholic Vatican, the 9th Airborne Crusaders. Remaining force: 2875 soldiers. The Royal Protestant Knights of the British Empire. Remaining soldiers: 3. The hidden actors have all come to the stage and raised the curtain on the drawn of Walpurgis Night." The Major stated. He could hear Alucard, Integra and Seras converse below the zeppelin. He was relieved even if t did not show on his emotionless face. They were all still alive and well. Alucard got the order from Integra to release the final seal. His former feeling of relief turned into sudden desperation. Millennium's plan was working.

The Major started laughing madly, "It comes. The river comes. The river of death! The dead dance! Hell sings!" Walter had to continue to watch everything unfold without being able to move a muscle from his place. Alucard unleashed the full force of a true vampire and killed all remaining soldiers except the Iscariot.

"What is this?! What is happening?!" he could hear Maxwell screaming through his microphones.

"It is death! Death is happening!" Major screamed in return. Doc looked amazed at the river of blood and moving corpses below.

"This is great. I want it! It is wonderful!" The Doc screamed in ecstasy. The river swallowed everything in their way, until Anderson managed to get towards Alucard and attacked him. As they began to fight, Walter heard the Doc order,

"Butler, follow us inside." Walter turned around and followed them to the control room, where the Major sat down on his leather chair and starred at the monitors. The people on board were getting nervous with the results. All of their soldiers on the ground were already dead.

"Butler, prepare my Van Houten cocoa. Add plenty of milk and sugar." The Major ordered him; he bowed and did exactly as said. He went towards the door but could still hear his voice say, "London will be destroyed, the Crusaders will be destroyed, and the Last Battalion as well. Alucard will be there. And I will be there. Everything is proceeding nicely. Exactly as planned!" The door behind Walter closed with a click and he was on his way to the kitchen, the Doc showed him before meeting the Mayor on top of the zeppelin.

After only three minutes everything was prepared and he went back to the control room with a cup of cocoa. The monitors now displayed members of the Iscariot helping Anderson fight the moving corpses. He held the cocoa towards the Mayor with a little bow. The Major looked up at him shortly. "Thank you, butler." He said as he returned to watch the monitors again.

"United by a common joy, many lives act with one will and move and writhe together." The Major said happily as he drank from his cocoa. "While shedding blood, they seek blood. It increases and multiplies over and over, and the battle continues endlessly. The great joy is the Crusader's reverence for God, the Nazi's for war, and Alucard for his existence. We have finally become the same thing. Just like a dream, is not it? My blackened brothers." They watched as the Iscariot members made way for Anderson and killed themselves in turn. The Major once again turned towards Walter, still smiling happily.

"Ah, and now butler. You will wait until Anderson and Alucard finished their little fight. Then you are allowed to fight him with all your might. You will use your life to defeat him, everything you got. Your target is primary Alucard. You are allowed to kill the other Iscariot members, but do not touch either of the _Fräuleins_ (maidens). I want Integra Hellsing and Seras Victoria to live for now. And you are also allowed to speak. Confuse them, taunt them, scare them, be sarcastic, be cruel, be coldhearted, make this fight a bloody one! I want to see them feel betrayed, see their hearts shatter and look at their former friend and butler with hate in their eyes! I want to see their faces when they realize you betrayed them and are now there to kill them! And I want to see you use every cell in your body to defeat Alucard! You will of course fail to beat him, but this is not your point in being our secret weapon after all. Anderson did a good work for now, but then will be your turn to finish this. While fighting him at your very best, Alucard will have to reabsorb all those blood and souls and with it Warrant Officer Schrödinger who will stay on standby for now. Then Alucard will cease to exist and I will have defeated my archenemy! Hahaha! So have fun, butler, and I will see you again on the other side. Hahaha." Walter bowed once again, walked out of the room towards a window and jumped out. As human he had to use his wires to land on the ground, now as a vampire he just landed with ease and without any injury on his feet.

Once he landed, he immediately was shadowed by the Captain. Both of them waited patiently for the cue to jump into action. Anderson even as a Regenerator never stood a chance and after a while his body just gave out. Anderson reveled his last trump card, the remnant of a miracle, Elena's nail, and used it on himself. Now the fight was somewhat even, monster against monster.

For a moment through Walter thought that Alucard was really defeated, but Seras helped him out of the shock and in the end the vampire won. Anderson was lying on the ground fast turning to ashes. Alucard was standing a few feet away from him crying.

"Do not cry demon… What childish fear haunts you? Do not cry over it demon… Did not you become a demon so you would not have to cry anymore? When a man's tears finally dry up… He becomes a demon, reduced to a monster… And he loses himself and dries up along with them. So laugh… Let me hear that familiar prideful, arrogant laugh of yours… I am fading fast… But you will live forever. How much longer must you hold onto this wretched, immortal existence?"

"I will continue until the sins of my past finally catch up to me and are consumed by my future. See you in limbo, eventually." Anderson chuckled.

"I hear voices… The voices of children… All of their voices… They sound so playful… The children… I am going now… Everyone wait for me… Maxwell… None of you should be crying… Before you sleep… Say a prayer… Amen." And the rest of Anderson's face turned to ashes leaving only a part of his torso behind.

"Amen." Alucard answered with a smile.

"Amen!" Walter said sarcastically as he stomped onto the remains of Anderson. He unleashed his wires, bringing buildings down. Now their final fight would start.

* * *

**Additional historical information:**

1923 Arthur Hellsing is born *

1930 Walter C. Dornez is born

1931 Richard Hellsing is born *

1944 Alucard and a fourteen-year-old Walter ordered by Arthur Hellsing to fight Millennium in Warschau (Hellsing: The Dawn)

1977 Integra Hellsing is born

1989 Integra is twelve and becomes the Head of the Hellsing Organization, Arthur dies, Richard tries to kill Integra, Alucard is awakened, Richard dies

1999 Integra is twenty-two, Seras is turned by Alucard, Millennium attacks,… (Hellsing Manga and Hellsing Ultimate I-X)

* no facts, but in my story

**Now to Walter being a traitor or not:**

In my story he will be chipped, controlled and the victim (they have the technology). There are many moments in the original Hellsing in which I am not sure about Walter, but in the end it is just too confusing, so I went with what I thought or wanted to think.

_**AN: Next chapter we will see more of Walter in the Hunter X Hunter Universe.**_


	3. Chapter 02 Beginning

**Chapter 02 – Beginning**

Walter was working with Robert Cross now for the last seven years as the angel of death on the battlefield and as a normal butler in his various manors. Two years ago he finally managed to slaughter the last few members of the former Don and the Don himself and therefore made Robert Cross the new and absolute mafia leader of this continent.

It was not so much hard work for Walter, since his opponents were mostly just weak humans with third-rate guns and grenade launchers. One flick of his fingers and they were all dead. Nothing really exiting. But through all the fighting he once again gained the title of angel of death or sometimes was even called god of death by his frightened enemies. It was amusing to have his old nickname back.

Sometimes a Hunter would appear, showing off his strange and for this person unique Nen ability, but in the end they were all cut down by his microfilament wires. The Don was just a leader because of his connections and riches he got through various shady dealings, he was nothing special or like a leader should be normally, strong. Just another human he cut down.

Some of the former members acknowledged his strength early on before they were in a full-out war and were therefore spared from his wrath and wires, they were allowed to become part of Robert's members under probation and now supervision of course.

But many did not stop, they went onto the battlefield like those SS members without fear for their life, but maybe Walter thought, they were not really aware how bad their situation in reality was, but he could not be sure. He had not asked and they were not longer alive to tell him anything.

Through Robert kept the Shadow Beast the former Don had, since he was one of the few who yielded in the beginning. He was called 'Bat', a rather curious fellow, and had the Nen ability to transform parts of his body to that of a bat, could send out ultrasonic sound waves and therefore find people in the dark. Walter chuckled about this. Even in this world, Bat was closer to being a vampire than Walter was. Of course it was all because of some rather farfetched romance novels, which described them as being able to turn into bats and nonsense like that.

The last two years Walter just returned to being a normal butler. Cleaning, cooking, helping with paperwork, guarding his boss, finding new recruits, training a few of them were a few of his duties and responsibilities, through he kept his hobby of building weapons in his free time. It was on an usual day, when something rather unusual happened.

"Walter?" asked Robert as Walter opened the door to his office without looking up from his documents.

"Yes, Sir." Walter responded like always politely. Walter stood beside the office desk, waiting patiently for his boss to finish reading the reports. Silence filled the office for a while until Robert finally looked up from the documents. For a moment Walter could see a change in expressions, Robert smirked shortly, before his face seemed as serious as always.

"Walter, you have been with me for the last seven years and I had enough time to think a few things through the last month. That is why I wanted to ask you, how would you like to become a Hunter?" Robert asked seriously as he folded his hands before his chin, his eyes boring into Walter's.

"Wha-excuse me, Sir?" Walter nearly stuttered. He clearly had not expected this question. It seemed just so random.

"I am already aware of your strength. You are the strongest of my bodyguards. Stronger than all normal members and even stronger than all those so-called Hunters I have currently employed. From them all, you are the strongest, the fastest… the best fighter. And I heard from the Hunters here about the benefits of being one such as almost no legal responsibility for murder. That would be rather helpful for both you and me. So I decided to send you to absolve the Hunter Exam this year." Robert finished saying with a smirk. Walter did not have anything against it, but there was just one little problem.

"Who would protect you, Sir?" he asked. He did not trust one of those wannabe Hunters or mafia members. They were sometimes just too weak and naïve in some matters. He did not like that at all. After all the success of Robert Cross, newest of the ten Dons, was due to his combat ability and weapon expertise. Robert's smirk grew wider and more feral.

"Do not worry. I still have little Neon's fortunetelling, as long as I follow these I cannot lose anything. But as a precaution I will just employ a few more Hunters for the time you are not here, but most other things are already settled, right? Now I am the Don and all those against me, those elements were already… let's just say eliminated, right? You did a good job after all." Robert chuckled lightly into his folded hands, eyes slightly glazed over as he remembered some rather significant events.

"You praise me too much, Sir." Walter answered with a slight bow in thanks. Hopefully those 'exams' would not take away too much of his time. Even his nearly never-ending patience could sometimes end and he would begin to curse like he did all those years ago.

"No, no… I could not have wished for a better butler than you those seven years. But I really want you to become a Hunter, as the head of my bodyguards and the strongest fighter in my ranks it would be a given. They should give it to you willingly, but the rules say you must participate. And it is not like you would not survive those few tests they make! Have you looked at Ryans? This weakling, this pathetic thing is allowed to call himself a Hunter, one of the elites of our world? I have normal men who are stronger than him and he is one of the freaking elite? You've got to be kidding me!" Robert ranted indignantly. Walter winced slightly at the mention of Ryans Linett.

"You are right, Sir. He is indeed rather fragile I would say." Walter answered with a scowl. He was sure that man was afraid of his own shadow, could not fight his way out of a paper bag and was mostly - both in the field, in combat and with house work - useless, but Robert could not send him off since Light Nostrade send him over to help. Robert often said it was no wonder Light still was just an average mafia leader if he employed pathetic, hopeless idiots like that.

"A fragile cowards would be a more fitting description of him. These Hunter Exam must be really easy if people like that manage to pass. And for those who have a bit of experience, for people like you, it should be something similar to a walk in the park, right? You will surely manage, so I order you to become a Hunter." Robert ordered while moving his hand forward.

"Yes, Sir." Walter bowed slightly. He was now seventy-six, had a lot of fighting experience and through the various experiments from the thrice-damned Nazis enough strength and speed, to kill thousands of people effortlessly. Well, he could already do this before, but now he was even more efficient. Those tests could not be that ruthless otherwise people like Ryans would have never survived.

"If you have to leave you can take one of my private jets and pilots to bring you there, so there will be no problem. They all know you and will bring you wherever you want. If you need someone to pick you up later on, just contact either one of the pilots or directly me and I will organize the rest."

"Understood, Sir."

"Well, then… have fun, Walter. I have already signed you up over a month ago and the Exam is supposed to start on the twenty-second, more than enough time for you to find out where it is. And until you become a Hunter, you will be on vacation."

"Yes, Sir." Walter answered as he bowed and exited the office to walk to his room. He had two days time to find out where these Hunter Exams were held and he had already an idea how to get to this information.

"Schrödinger." Walter said quietly after he closed the door behind him and was a few meters away.

"Yep? What do you need?" The catboy appeared right beside him, jumping around happily. Schrödinger was part of the reason why he landed in this world in the first place. He was supposed to die in that burning zeppelin, a cigarette in his hand, eyes closed and finally able to move his body however he wished again. Then next thing he knew was Schrödinger poking him and just being a nuisance.

"Information about this year's Hunter Exam. Where it is held, what the different phases are going to be, everything you can find." Walter stated seriously. Schrödinger was ideal for anything related with spying and finding things out nobody would want the others to know. The perfect spy, he was everywhere and nowhere and could not be detected.

"Eh? That sounds like so much work!" Schrödinger whined as he tried to looks as cute as a little kitten, ears flat on his head, wide teary eyes and a tilted head. Not that it helped him in any way.

"I take you with me in your cat form." That was it. Walter was always good at getting other people to work like Alucard and even Seras and a few times Integra when they were feeling lazy and unhelpful.

"Okay! Will be right back!" Schrödinger said before disappearing from his sight.

Walter continued to walk through the different corridors with sure steps, until he reached his room. He opened the door only to see Schrödinger already sitting on his bed with a stack of documents besides him.

"You really are slow, Walter. You must be getting old. You are what? Seventy-five? Seventy-six? Must be hard. I will never get old. Thank god!" He said with a mischievous grin.

"Are you finished?" Walter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, of course. I already finished! I went to the Hunter Association, looked through some files and minds, copied this stack of papers and went back here again." The catboy explained animatedly.

"Good cat." Walter said while he patted that boy's head. He may have a human form, but was sometimes far more cat than vampire or human. He liked milk, he liked fish, he liked being petted, he liked playing with a ball of yarn even through it looked somewhat weird in his human form.

"Any problems?" Walter asked.

"Nope, nobody would ever know I was there to begin with." Schrödinger answered as he begun to jump on the bed before curling up on the pile of cushions and looking at him expectantly. Walter took the documents and sat down on his armchair in the corner of the room. He began to read through the documents Schrödinger brought with him.

"So the first test will start in Zaban City, in a little restaurant named Paroxysme, which is located in the Tsubashi Quarter, second district, on the twenty-second January. They are usually open from eight in the morning to four in the afternoon. That is also the period of time, in which applicants can enter the secret tunnel underneath with the help of a password." Schrödinger started to snicker. Walter scowled.

"It is pretty long: first a question, 'Is the back room open?' which will be answered by 'What will you have?' from the chief and secret examiner, who was order to weed out the weak like many others too. Then the next answer should be, 'The steak combo that opens your eyes to the light for - number of people who want to enter the exam site at that moment - grilled over a low flame until cooked.' I understand that they want to remain as inconspicuous as possible, but that was pushing the limits of my credibility. Are you sure this is right?" Walter asked incredulously. What a complicated password.

"Of course! There were all stolen from the office of the Chairman of the Hunter Association Isaac Netero, so I would think they are correct." Schrödinger pouted from the bed.

"Okay, let us continue. The backroom is in reality an elevator to the underground tunnel. The first phase begins at 18 o'clock. They first have to run a hundred kilometers trough this tunnel and up some stairs and then after reaching the surface again, we have to run another fifty or more kilometers straight through the Numere Wetlands. Beware of the tricky men-eating creatures in the fog. There will be a pause from one hour in between both runs and another three before the start of the second phase." Walter stopped and thought things through.

"Yep, the first test is just running. Firstly on a normal ground for a long time, it probably tests the participants' will, then some stairs which are even more exhausting, and then on a muddy ground straight through thick fog. Somehow I was expecting more…" the catboy said with a disappointed expression.

"Phase Two starts at twelve o'clock on the twenty-third January in front of the Mansion of two Gourmet Hunters. They test will be something culinary, which also will be no problem. I am a butler after all, I know how to cook." Walter continued.

"It would be quite sad, if you did not."

"Then we have sometime for us to relax. We will board an airship of the Hunter Association and fly towards the Trick Tower. Third Phase will start on the twenty-fifth January at eight o'clock in the morning."

"This Trick Tower sounds really interesting… and tricky."

"On the top of the tower there are many hidden entrances, which lead into the interior and eventually to the base. On the way down there we might encounter some people, prisoners would be the correct term, since this Trick Tower is nothing else but a prison for convicts with a sentence of over one hundred years." Walter continued to read.

"How evil of them, calling it Trick Tower. It is just a high security prison. And people had to get through it alive."

"The applicants have exactly three days time to get to the base, then another two-hour break. Fourth Phase begins on the twenty-eighth January on Zevil Island, a manhunt. The applicant had either get the destined badge or two or three – it matters how many applicant are still alive at that point of time – and defend their own. It lasts seven days. Then a three day pause, the final phase is on the seventh February, but with no details."

"Yep, they do not know what to do for know. It is all in the hands of the Chairman and after seeing how many managed to get to the final test; he personally will decide what to do. It is a surprise." Schrödinger said happily.

"Well, it sounds… rather easy. A bit of running, cooking, puzzle playing, hunting and killing and a surprise event." Walter summarized.

"Maybe I should participate too?" Schrödinger looked thoughtfully.

"And why would that do you any good?" he asked seriously. Schrödinger could get into anything without trouble; he did not need money or even food, nothing. As long as he thought he existed, he existed.

"Well, you are right. It is absolutely pointless. But do not forget your promise. You must take me with you! Or I am going to tilt every picture in the mansion and you will get a headache when you walk from one room to the other!"

"I already agreed."

"Yippy, vacation! Vacation! Vacation! Vacation! Meeting new people, killing new people, young and old and having fun!" Schrödinger once again started to bounce on the bed.

"When will we leave?" asked the catboy animatedly.

"Now. This is my first vacation in seven years, it will feel great to be away form this mansion a bit. I will tell the pilot to fly us to Zaban City in an hour, then we book some rooms and go a bit sightseeing."

"Yippy! I cannot wait! Have you finished packing?" the catboy inquired after looking at him expectably.

"There is not much I have to pack." Walter stated neutrally as he walked around the room, getting ready to depart.

"Well, except all your hidden knives, your gloves, a backpack for appearance's sake and umbrella slash sunshade right?"

"Correct. I do not have to take anything to drink or eat with me since I just eat some of the other participants if I am hungry."

"Funny, right?"

* * *

The pilot was already aware of their boss's orders and brought Walter and his animal companion, a black cat, to Zaban City in under five hours. He left immediately afterwards, telling the Angel of Death to call him if he needed someone to pick him up after the exam. So Walter and Schrödinger arrived with two days of free time.

It was an interesting city, but nothing against good old London. He had brought Schrödinger some panda frogs, which the catboy ate with gusto. They also found out that one of the worst criminals killed and was caught here, Johness the Dissector, a serial killer who mutilated 146 victims with his bare hands.

Not bad, Walter thought, but still an amateur. He left traces all over his victims and their surroundings and in the end got caught by a halfway decent blacklist hunter, and curiously imprisoned in the Trick Tower. Maybe he would meet him there.

These two days passed slowly, he was not really sure what to do with all the free time, but managed to busy himself in the grand library much to Schrödinger's dismay. At half past three on the twenty-second Walter and Schrödinger stood in front of the restaurant, ready to get a License.

"And you really think, that this is the right place?" Walter looked at the catboy besides him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep." Schrödinger answered smilingly.

"And you could not have been mistaken by any chance?"

"Nope."

"And I have to say this weird password in order to get to the tunnel?"

"Yep."

"If I find out this was all a prank, I will make your life a living hell on earth, Schrödinger. No more of my specially made milk or fish." A seriously threat for someone who was a cat wearing a human's body.

"No! Please, not that. I was a good boy, it is all true!" Schrödinger said with a pleading expression. Walter said after a minute studying the other's face for any deceit.

"Okay, if you say so... Please transform. I will go in." As soon as the words left his lips, a black cat jumped onto his shoulders. Walter nodded and opened the door to the restaurant.

"Welcome!" said the chef of the restaurant looking at them seriously.

"Is the back room open?" Walter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What will you have?" asked the chef without looking from his pan.

"The steak combo that opens your eyes to the light for one, grilled over a low flame until cooked."

"Got it. Let yourself into the back room." Walter nodded thankfully, before letting out a sigh. It was incredible that this was some kind of password. He was relieved that Schrödinger had told him the truth. He was unsure for the last two days, but apparently he should have trusted the cat more.

Walter walked past a few other rooms with customers in it, until he reached the very last room. That had to be it. As soon as he closed the door, he could feel the room going down like an elevator. Above the door he read 'B-7' which number seemed to rise with the height difference. At 'B-100' the door went open with a soft ping and Walter strode into the underground tunnel.

He looked around the room with curiosity, studying the other participants as they began to study him. They were already many different people here, which was not that surprising. Walter was punctual, but he did not want to wait for hours to no end. Now he had to wait another two hours until the first test started.

Schrödinger meowed from his shoulder in excitement.

"Hello. Please take a number." said a small man with a green round and hairless face. He held in his hand a little round badge with the number 406 on it.

"Thank you." Walter answered politely as he took the badge out of his hand and clipped it at his black shirt. He leaned against the wall and continued to study not only the part of the underground tunnel and all the people in it, but was interrupted by a male voice.

"Oh, you must be new here. My name is Tonpa. Nice to meet you." said a rather chubby man in light blue with a schnozzle from besides Walter who looked at him curiously. The man had brown hair, big brown eyebrows, the badge number 16 and a strained fake smile on his face. How obvious, Walter thought, he seemed to be a guy people should not trust so easy. But he was a butler, and butlers were always polite if one made an exception from his childhood.

"Pleased to meet you too." Walter answered with the same fake smile and both shook hands.

"Is this your first time trying?"

"Yes, it is. How do you know?"

"Well, I was on each Hunter Exam for the past thirty-five years, so that will be my thirty-fifth attempt. I can honestly say I know most of the people here and those I do not know are generally new."

"Oh, that is rather interesting. Care to share a little bit of your information?"

"Hahaha, no problem at all. I am after all an exam veteran with all my experience. Well, I have the most experience here, but there are a few others. For instance, there is him… Number 255, Todo, the wrestler. He is unmatched in strength and he is smarter than he looks." A rather big guy eating his bento, light brown hair, ponytail, sides cut really short.

"On the other side, we have number 103, Bourbon, the snake charmer. He tends to hold grudges, so you do not want to end up on his bad side." Long wide clothes in neutral colors and a turban and violet scarf. A snake was climbing onto his shoulder from within his robes. He had to have more of them hidden inside his wide clothes.

"And then number 191, Bodoro, the kung fu master. He is getting old, but there still is not a better martial artist around." An old man - but younger looking than Walter right now - with long grew hair tied up in a high ponytail, long eyebrows and mustache, also neutral clothes in kung-fu style.

"Then you have the three brothers, Amori, Imori and Umori, number 197, 198 and 199. They perform consistently well, thanks to their excellent teamwork." They did not look in any way remarkable, but he had to applaud on their intelligence. This was a good strategy. If people could not manage to do this alone, get trustworthy and loyal friends who would help them.

"And number 384, Gerreta, the huntsman. He specializes in killing all manner of creatures, by blow dart and club." A dark skinned man with hair in the shape of mouse ears in a colorful costume with sunglasses.

"Ah, and then there is number 44, Hisoka the Magician. Last year, he was a virtual lock to pass the test, but he then he went and nearly killed an examiner he didn't like and was disqualified. He also permanently disabled over twenty people for life. A clearly dangerous man. Just a few minutes ago he killed another participant because he did not apologize for bumping into him. You should better stay away from him as much as possible." Red hair plastered back with hair gel, yellow eyes, a red star painted under his right eye and a blue teardrop under his left, disturbing smile, jester-like outfit. That man wore a smile Alucard usually wore, when he was happy and a bit bloodthirsty while killing his opponents.

"Thanks for the warning." Walter answered politely. What interesting people have gathered here? This world was rather unique.

"There are many more, but they have taken the test the most times." Tonpa finished his explanation. "Ah, and now as a token for our new acquaintance, here something to drink." Tonpa handed him a soda can.

Walter put it into his backpack and answered, "Thank you for it, but I like to be prepared so instead of drinking it now, I will drink it later."

"No problem." said Tonpa smiling at him before he vanished in the mass of people. Walter nodded to himself; he should also go and look around. He made mental notes on the people he found interesting.

Number 294, black eyes, bald, a man clad in ninja clothes with a red scarf, probably came from the island Jappon, weapons shuriken and hidden swords along his elbows.

Number 99, a little kid with silvery white hair, blue eyes and no visible weapons, but a skateboard. He was not aware that children were also allowed to participate or which foolish parent would let their child go here and die?

Number 301, a tall man with violet colored skin, violet Mohawk, pinkish violet eyes and many needles sticking from his head and body. Same creepy smile as number 44 and Alucard.

Number 404, a blond teenager with brown eyes with two hidden wooden swords.

Number 405, another kid but this time with black spiky hair, wide brown eyes in green clothes, fishing rod as weapon? Walter was not sure if this was indeed considered a weapon.

Number 246, one of the few women taking the exam, turquoise shoulder length hair, Prussian blue eyes, no visible weapons, wear normal trousers, pullover and hat.

Number 80, woman with red hair, sunglasses and a standard sniper rifle. Nothing really interesting, since Walter was used to better weapons from Robert and his bodyguards.

The others were just not worth mentioning, they would probably fail in the first two tests.

Walter continued to watch the people from the sidelines, before he was interrupted by an annoying ringing tone.

* * *

_**AN: Finally managed to finish this chapter. Review.**_


End file.
